Sa démarche
by BB-Krevette
Summary: Sa démarche rythmait ses journées... Surtout aujourd'hui. Huddy.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste là mon premier Os sur la série House. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sa Démarche.**

Le matin, lorsqu'il arrivait, sa démarche était plus claudicante qu'à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Sa canne martelait plus fort le sol et son allure était plus lente, car il avait mal, son muscle atrophié encore engourdi par la position qu'il avait sur sa moto.

Alors chaque matin, elle fermait les yeux quelques secondes pensant à lui, lorsqu'il passait devant son bureau. Pensant au mal qu'il endurait. Et ce n'était qu'après ce rituel quasi-religieux qu'elle se permettait parfois de le rejoindre et de le réprimander de son retard pour la forme. Et puis elle le regardait s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur où elle savait qu'il devait prendre deux cachets de Vicodine, pour passer cette souffrance matinale.

Vers onze heures, elle l'entendait passer. Sa démarche était alors assurée. Ni trop lente, ni trop rapide. Comme s'il voulait se fondre dans la masse. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. Car à cette heure-ci, il allait manger. Il allait manger à la cafétéria en solitaire ou avec son ami Wilson. Il y allait toujours avant midi pour éviter le monde. Il avait toujours aimé être seul. Elle avait toujours respecté ça sans pour autant le comprendre.

Alors chaque jour, lorsqu'il passait à cette heure-là, elle s'arrêtait cinq secondes de signer ses papiers et écoutait ses pas. Parfois, elle calait sa respiration sur le bruit de sa canne. A ce moment de la journée, il était tellement régulier qu'il en était apaisant. Et c'est en forme qu'elle continuait sa journée, son stress à demi oublié.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, alors qu'il repassait devant son bureau après sa (trop) longue pause déjeuner, sa démarche claudicante était rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Car il la fuyait. Il savait que c'était à cette heure-ci qu'elle le convoquait pour lui donner un cas ou l'envoyer en consultation. Alors il augmentait le rythme de sa démarche, espérant ainsi lui échapper. Mais ce changement dans son allure ne faisait que la provoquer et elle sortait, l'attaquant au détour d'un couloir. Là, il faisait sa tête de gamin ou lui sortait une réflexion sur son décolleté. Mais elle ne cédait pas. Elle ne cédait jamais. Et il finissait toujours par lui obéir, à son grand dam.

Vers seize heures trente, il repassait devant son bureau. Sa démarche était alors lente. Elle était lente, car il la narguait. Attendant qu'elle sorte de ses gonds en lui disant que son service n'était pas terminé. Mais à ça, il aurait répondu que dans l'état actuel de son infirmité, il mettait bien au moins une demie-heure à rejoindre la sortie, -ce qui par ailleurs, était totalement faux- Alors elle ne sortait pas de son bureau. Du moins, pas tous les jours...

Oui mais quand elle ne sortait pas, il croyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il croyait qu'elle en avait marre de leur « pseudo-disputes ». Et puis surtout, il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas eu son compte d'emmerdes pour la journée.

Et lorsqu'elle ne sortait pas; sa démarche se stoppait brusquement, avant de devenir plus franche, plus prononcée. Le martèlement de sa canne résonnait dans tous le couloir.

D'un habile coup de canne il ouvrait alors la porte de son bureau. Jamais il ne l'ouvrait autrement. L'ouvrir à la main aurait été trop... conventionnel. Et cet homme était définitivement _pas_ conventionnel. Même si elle savait que c 'était lui, elle sursautait. Même si elle n'avait pas peur, même si elle n'était pas surprise. Elle faisait ça... par habitude, pour la forme... Et il s'en délectait.

Quand il voulait lui faire accepter un traitement insolite ou qu'il voulait simplement la surprendre pour l'embêter, il réduisait l'allure de sa démarche. Sa canne effleurait doucement le sol et ses pas étaient sourds, bien que rapides. Et là, quand il entrait avec fracas dans le bureau, il savait qu'il la surprenait vraiment.

Elle savait qu'il jouait de l'effet de surprise pour la faire accepter. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était le meilleur diagnosticien du pays et qu'il se trompait rarement. Alors parfois, elle acceptait. Même si c'était à l'encontre des règles et de l'éthique. Car pour lui comme pour elle, la vie n'avait pas de prix.

Mais avant tout, elle était la directrice de l'hôpital. Alors souvent, elle refusait, en sachant qu'elle condamnait peut-être.

Dans ces moments-là, il sortait, fou de rage et de colère. Sa démarche était dans ce cas-là sèche. Sa canne frappant le sol avec autant d'intensité que le matin, lorsqu'il souffrait.

Parfois, c'était lui qui la surprenait au détour d'un couloir. La plupart du temps, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas se faire entendre, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la surprendre afin qu'elle lui crie dessus juste pour le plaisir.

Alors ce jour-là, quand il la poussa dans du couloir jusque dans une salle de réserve de médicaments, elle faillit crier de surprise.

_House ! S'écria-t-elle une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux d'un habile coup de canne. Mais vous vous prenez pour qui au juste ? Vous vous rendez compte de qui je suis ?

Le diagnoticien fit mine de réfléchir.

_Hum... Non ! Quoique, vous me rappeler quelqu'un... Vous ne seriez pas la bimbo indécente à la tête du Plainsboro ?

Cuddy lui lança un regard exaspéré en croisant les bras.

_Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ?

Il brandit un papier sous ses yeux.

_Que vous me signiez ça.

_Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

_Oh ! Trois fois rien, ne vous en préoccupez pas !

Elle lui arracha le document des mains et commença à le survoler.

_Vous vous fichez de moi !? Vous me demandez de signer _ça_ ?!

_Aux dernières nouvelles : oui. Mais je vous avais dit de ne pas vous en préoccuper !

_Je ne signerais rien du tout ! Cette homme souffre déjà assez, pas la peine de lui faire une biopsie du foie qui ne mènera strictement à rien à part à l'affaiblir encore plus !

_Ou le sauver. Le virus s'est logé dans le foie.

_Ah parce qu'il a un virus maintenant ?! Il y a deux heures encore, c'était une maladie auto-immune !

Elle allait se dégager et sortir de la salle mais il l'en empêcha en passant un bras sur le côté de sa tête.

_Signez-moi ce papier.

_Non.

_Si !

_J'ai dis non ! Aux dernières nouvelles comme vous dites, je suis encore votre patronne à ce que je sache ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui d'un air menaçant.

House leva les yeux au ciel dans un air... contrit. Ce qui eut le mérite de surprendre la doyenne.

_Arg.... Wilson m'avait dit de m'y prendre autrement, mais bon....

_Que... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que Wils...

Lisa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de l'impétueux médecin s'écrasaient déjà contre les siennes.

Elle s'apprêtait à le repousser, mais la violence du baiser qu'il lui donnait l'en dissuada. Et puis, au fond d'elle-même, en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Se faire embrasser par le grand Gregory House était quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié depuis si longtemps...

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle après qu'ils furent séparés.

_Ce soir au Jerry's à 21h.

_Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous m'invitez à dîner ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Non, je vous invite à me faire un strip-tease !... Quoique si vraiment c'est ça que vous voulez, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes...

_House !

_Bon, c'est d'accord ?

Elle soupira mais répondit tout de même.

_Oui.

_Bien, à ce soir dans ce cas.

Il allait rouvrir la porte mais il se retourna.

_Au fait !

_Oui...

_Ces airbags sont vraiment trop affriolants ! Dit-il en désignant sa poitrine.

Exaspérée, elle ne releva même pas sa remarque.

_Et le papier ?

House eut un petit rire en ouvrant la porte.

_C'était un prétexte ! Honnêtement, vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais attendre votre permission ? Vous êtes ma patronne, bientôt ma strip-teaseuse attitrée, mais pas encore ma mère !

_House !

_A ce soir, et le strip-tease a intérêt à être correct, sinon je demande remboursement !

Et il s'enfuit, laissant la porte de refermer derrière lui, au son de sa démarche claudicante. Cuddy l'écouta pour la énième fois et soupira. Cette fois-ci, elle était différente. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais entendu une pareille démarche... House semblait heureux.... tout comme elle.

xXx

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?? Donnez moi vos avis =D_


End file.
